Ghost of the Past
by Blue.n.whiteStripes
Summary: What if Campbell Saunders isn't dead? In fact, what if he faked his death? 23-year-old Maya Matlin just so happens to find Campbell and he's living another life! What does the future have in store for these two?
1. Chapter 1

**AN**: While trying to go to sleep, I came up with this. School is close to ending so I'll have A LOT of time on my hands. Yes! I'll be a senior in high school soon. :)

On to the story: The Degrassi kids are adults now. I just felt like it would be better for this type of plot. I have a lot in store for you all, so I want you to enjoy and leave me feedback!

Follow/Favorite and don't forget to drop a review! It'll mean SO much to me.

**Summary**: _What if Campbell Saunders isn't dead? In fact, what if he faked his death? 23-year-old Maya Matlin just so happens to find Campbell and he's living another life! What does the future have in store for these two?_

**Rated T**

**Chapter One: Ghost of the Past**

_(Maya)_

Maya Matlin had just said goodbye to the life she's leaving behind. As she boarded on to the plane, she took a glance around the country she grew up in. She feels someone squeeze her hand and Maya turns around to see its Miles.

Miles was taking Maya to stay in Miami, Florida. His family has a nice sized mansion there. As a graduation gift, his parents had given him the house. He left weeks after graduation and Maya promised, when the time was right, she'd come live with him. It took a few years, but she has finally came to her senses.

The flight attendants talk for a few, telling the passengers that they'll be taking off soon. Maya flashed her boyfriend a wide grin. She was saying goodbye to the life she was used to and saying hello to the life Miles is used to.

Ah, the things you do for love.

.

.

The plane landed and Maya and Miles went to retrieve their luggage. They looked around for Miles butler, whose name is Carlton. As they scan the busy airport, Maya spots the sign that says: Hollingsworth.

"He's over there, Miles," Maya points out as she grabs her suitcases.

Miles picks up his suitcase and travels behind Maya. They reach Carlton and immediately Miles begins to converse with him.

"This is the lovely Maya I was telling you about," Miles grins as he introduces Maya.

"Ah, it's a pleasure to meet you, Ms. Maya. Miles has told me so much about you. He can't seem to stop talking about you and might I add, you're even more beautiful than he described."

Maya blushes and thanks Carlton. Carlton offers to carry Maya's luggage as they walk to the car. He loads in the suitcases and they all get into the car.

On the ride to her new home, Maya and Miles began to talk.

"You'll love it here," Miles grins ear to ear. "The weather is nice. There are many hangout spots and so many beautiful beaches to go to."

"I can't wait," Maya smiles.

The car comes to a stop and Miles announces that they're here. He gets out of the car and holds out his hand for Maya. She grabs his hand and he helps her out of the car.

Miles grabs his suitcase while Carlton grabs Maya's. They walk into the mansion and all Maya can do is gasp!

The place was absolutely amazing! It is the perfect dream place with those spiral steps she's always wanted and a living room that was nearly the size of her home back in Toronto!

"Carlton, may you take Maya's bags to her room? I want to give her a tour."

"Sure thing, Miles," Carlton smiles as he walks away.

"You two seem pretty close. How long have you known him?" Maya asks.

"All my life. Carlton has been in the family since my parents were married. And yeah, we are close. He's been a father to me when my father couldn't."

Maya opens her mouth to say something, but Miles cuts her off. "Are you hungry? I can make you a quick lunch."

"Don't you have cooks for that?" She jokes.

"I do," he chuckles, "but they're off today."

Maya playfully rolls her eyes as Miles drags her into the kitchen. Once again, she can't help but gasp. The kitchen is painted a soft crème color and it has a matching tile floor. The counters are marble and the cabinets are a reddish-brown wood. There's a juice bar just in the corner of the kitchen. There was so much going in with this kitchen and Maya couldn't even describe it!

Maya soaks in her surroundings and she already feels comfortable.

"Miles, this place is incredible!" She gasps.

Miles laughs, earning a look from Maya. "You only seen the front room and the kitchen, Maya. I have to show you the dining room, the bathroom, the game room, the guest rooms, the-"

"How many rooms are here, exactly?"

"More than enough. I think this place is too spacious, but my parents love it. They say it'll be great for us since they think we'll have a large family."

"How large are they talking about?"

Miles opens the refrigerator as he hums to himself. He puts on the counter ingredients to make a sub. After he closes the refrigerator, he finally answers Maya's question.

"Hmm, maybe 3 to 4."

"Kids?!" Maya shrieks.

"Look, they were just kidding. Besides, I want more."

Maya gives Miles a horrified look and he laughs, saying that he's joking. Maya smacks him lightly on the arm.

"Now," Miles says as he grabs bread for the subs, "help me with the subs."

.

.

_(Cam)_

"Is there anywhere specific I should sit your files Mr. Caldwell?"

"No," Cam answers calmly, "as long as they're on my desk."

Campbell Saunders now goes by the name Scott Caldwell. He had to start fresh and leave behind the dark life he had once lived.

After faking his death, Cam moved to Miami, Florida and changed his name along with his lifestyle. He knows it was a low blow, faking his death and leaving all of those people who "cared" behind.

Cam has gone back to see how people reacted when he "died". He had to disguise himself so he wouldn't get caught. He seen Maya and she had moved on. She was even friends with Zig! That was what triggered Cam to never come back to Toronto, not even to check up on the people he thought cared about him.

Now, Cam and his partner, Todd, are the owners their company: The C&J Corporation.

Can sighs, sinking into his chair. He sometimes wonders how life would've been if he hasn't faked his death. Would he and Maya still be together? Or would she had left him to be with that rich boy?

Cam's phone begins to vibrate in his pocket. He digs in his pocket to grab his phone and sees that Todd is calling.

Over the years Cam and Todd has become close. When Cam first came here, he had nowhere to go and had no idea how to start from the bottom all over again. Todd took him in out of the kindness of his heart. Just a couple of years ago, Cam came out with his big secret. Todd was furious at first. He punched Cam in the face and called him selfish. Once Cam explained his situation, Todd began to slowly understand. Now the two were closer than ever.

"Wassup?" Cam answers.

"I'm going to the beach to meet Allison. Come with me? Her sister, Britney, will be there."

Allison is the woman Todd is trying to get with. He's head over heels for her. Britney is her gorgeous sister, but Cam wasn't attracted to her. She is a model and has the most amazing body, but her personality is shallow and snobby.

Cam sighs. "Yeah, sure."

"Good. Pick you up in ten."

Cam hangs up the phone and goes into his room. He goes into his room and heads straight to his dresser to retrieve his swimming trunks. He strips out of his clothes and slips on his swimming trunks. He grabs his flops and goes outside to wait for Todd.

.

.

"Hey Scott," Britney says as she runs to Cam and wraps her toned arms around his body.

"Hey Britney. You look beautiful," Cam says.

"I know, right!" she squeals. "My agent tells me that I need to put on a couple more pounds. What do you think?"

Cam knows the ultimate rule: never tell a woman that she needs to put on a couple more pounds.

"No, you look great!"

"I know, right!" She squeals once again. "I look beautiful just the way I am! Right?"

"Right," Cam sighs.

"I know, right!"

"I'm just gonna go to the restroom."

"Okay," Britney smiles.

Cam goes to search for a portable bathroom. He sees a long line and he groans. The line goes by slow, but Cam finally gets the chance to pee after waiting for twenty minutes.

When Cam comes out of the bathroom, he sees a familiar blonde standing face to face with him!

"C-Cam? Is this really you?"

.

_(Maya)_

"Lets go to the beach," Miles suggests as he comes into the Maya's room.

"Sure!" Maya grins. "I have the sexy bathing suit I can wear."

"Mmhm, you know I love you, right?" Miles murmurs as he walks closer to Maya.

"I love you, too," she whispers as they close the gap between them. His lip crushes on hers and their tongues immediately dives into each other mouths. Maya runs her fingers through Miles' hair and gently tugs at it.

"Now," Miles says once he pulls away from Maya, "go put that sexy bathing suit on."

.

.

Carlton dropped Maya and Miles off at the beach. It's swarmed with thousands of people! Maya takes in her surroundings as Miles pulls her around.

They both decide, after several minutes of walking around, to go into the water. Maya hops on Miles' back and holds on to him tightly as he runs into the ocean. Maya shrieks out a laugh the whole way.

They crash into the water, laughing as they wipe the water from their eyes. The couple swims around, splashing each other and kissing.

"I'm so glad you decided to come live with me. You don't know how happy you've made me, Maya. I love you so, so much."

Maya smiles and she feels her heart bursting with joy and love. Miles is the one for her; she's sure of it. He had completely erased Cam from her life and made her fall in love, again. He made her feel special and safe. She was more than glad to come to live with him.

"I love you too, baby," Maya says as she wraps her arms around Miles to pull him into a long, passionate kiss.

"Are you hungry? There's this great diner around here we can go," Miles says.

"Yeah. Let me just go to the restroom."

Maya and Miles swims out of the water and walks in to the sand. Miles holds her hand as they walk to find a portable bathroom. They finally stop at one and the line is long. Maya groans as she feels her bladder getting ready to explode.

Maya looks around to see if she could find one that wasn't that long. She sees a familiar guy come out of the portable bathroom and her heart drops. Is that...?

No, it can't be him!

He's dead! Dead! Dead! Dead!

She remembers what Eli had told her he seen! She remembers coming to his funeral, although the casket was closed.

Why would Cam fake his death and put her in all that pain? Why had he hurt her? Was it all worth it?

Maya steps out of the line, forgetting all about her bladder, to go get a clearer look at him. She hears Miles calling after her, but she's running now and she wants to see if that is really Cam. She ignores shouts and complaints coming from the angry people standing in line.

"C-Cam," she finds herself struggling to say his name. "Is this really you?"

"Maya!" He exclaims shockingly. "What- I can explain."


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: **If you don't read Red Lights & Warning Signs, then I need you to know that I'm truly sorry for not updating! My mom is in the hospital and she still is. I thought she was getting out but she's not. :(

I won't be able to update tomorrow (technically today), because I have a lot to do today. I will resume my updating on Sunday starting with Red Lights & Warning Signs. On Monday, I'll update this and on Tuesday, I might just post an Clare story I've been working on.

Read/Favorite/Review! :D

Suggestions are welcomed in my PMs.

To **Matlingsworther: **I know they bumped into each other pretty fast, but this is a short story and I wanted to get right to the point. **  
**

Oops, did I forget to mention this is a short story? It's probably going to be 5-6 chapters. Sorry!

**Disclaimer: Stephen Stohn owns Degrassi! **

**Chapter 2: Why'd You Leave Me?!**

_(Maya)_

She stood there, with her mouth agape, staring at her "dead" ex-boyfriend. Everyone thought he was gone; she thought that she had lost him forever. But, here he is, standing right before her. Something about him looks different. His hair is lighter and he's much taller. She has to admit, he does look good.

That wasn't the point! Cam has lied to everyone; he lied to her. He had them all fooled! Maya was shocked and angry! Her heart was racing and her body was trembling. The waterworks began to come and Cam had tried to touch her face to wipe them away, but she smacked his hand away.

"Don't!" she whispers harshly as Miles finally caught up to her.

"Maya, babe, why'd you run off?" Miles questions as he tries to catch his breath.

Maya raises her hand and smacks Cam across the face. Miles gasps and apologizes to the guy she smacked. He tries to pull Maya away, but she begins to scream and fight against Miles.

"I thought you were dead! You had me thinking you were dead! I was afraid and alone! I was torn after you left!"

Cam doesn't respond. He just stands there holding his cheek. He had nothing to say and it is pissing Maya off.

"Don't just fuckin' stand there! Say something! Talk to me, Cam! Tell me why you left me! I loved you! I could have helped you!"

"Maya, lets go. Your causing a scene," Miles say as he tries to drag Maya away.

"I don't give a damn about making a scene! I want to know why the hell my ex faked his death and left me heartbroken! I thought I lost him forever!" she cries.

Cam sighs and tries to open his mouth to speak, but he can't seem to get the words out. He's still stunned. Maya takes the chance to break free from Miles' grasps and runs up to Cam. She repeatedly punched him on the chest. She feels his arms wrap tightly around her and she begins to sob loudly. Her punching slows down and she hugs Cam back. Her eyes close as she inhales his familiar scent.

She's furious with Cam, but it feels so nice to be in his arms again. She missed this warm feeling.

"I'm sorry," he mumbles and she feels his lips touch the top of her head, "but I can't explain to you why I did that. Us running into each other was a mistake. You weren't suppose to find out and I need you to keep this a secret."

"Okay," she whispers hoarsely.

She feels Cam pull away from her. When her eyes open, he's gone. She turns around to see Miles standing there with his hands stuffed into his pocket. By the look on his face, she knows that he wants to know what just happened.

"Can we just go back home?" she whispers as the tears start to fall, again.

"Okay," Miles say slowly.

.

The ride home is silent. Maya curled her body on the backseat and buried her face in her arms. She cried silently the whole way to their house.

Miles shakes her gently to let her know they're home. She nods her head softly and opens her own door. She climbs out of the car and drags her body to the house. Carlton opens the door for her and she drags her body to her room. Without bothering to close the door she collapses on the bed and buried her face in the pillow.

There's a soft knock on her opened door and she doesn't bother to look to see who it is. She feels the bed move and she feels a hand stroke her hair. She knows that it's Miles.

"You wanna talk about it?" He asks.

"He left me and when he did, he took a piece of me with him. I thought I lost him forever, but he's alive and wants nothing to do with me, again."

"Well, what he did was a real dick move. No one should fake their death. That guy is real messed up in the head. Besides, you have me so you don't have to worry about him."

Maya listens to Miles talk, but she doesn't respond. She's too busy being upset and thinking about Cam. She has so many questions she wants to ask him. She has so much to say to him, but she may never see him again.

.

_(Cam)_

After running into Maya, he ran. Cam ran as fast as he legs could carry him. He had to get away from her; he needed to be away from her.

Maya, out of all people, was not suppose to know that he was alive! Out of all cities and states in the world, she had to live here?!

Cam stopped after ten minutes of running. He gasped and wheezed, trying to catch his breath. He wiped away the sweat that was all over his forehead.

His cell vibrated in his pocket. He took it out and saw that Todd was calling.

"Scott, where the hell are you?"

"I'm at the cafe a few blocks from here. You and I need to talk, man."

Todd sighed heavily and said, "Alright. I'll be there in five."

.  
.

"You saw her?!" Todd gasped as he shoved a handful of fries into his mouth.

"She spotted me; the look on her face was unbearable. She smacked me, too," Cam saidC rubbing his sore cheek.

"I would've done more than smacking your ass! You know you have to talk to her, right?"

"I can't, Todd. She already hates me and once she finds out that I-"

"She'll understand. You told me this girl was the most understanding, loving person you've ever known. If you still love her, you have to talk to her. You owe her that much, Cam."

"I don't even know where she's at," he deadpanned.

"If it's meant to be, I'm sure you'll bump into her again."

"When did you become so wise?" Cam laughed.

"That's from watching all of those chick flicks with Allison!" Todd laughed, taking a sip of his drink. "Alright, lets get you home so I can get some sleep."

.  
.

_(Miles)_

He stood at the bottom of the steps, waiting for Maya to come down. Miles had the perfect date planned out for Maya, thanks to Carlton.

It had been his idea for Maya and Miles to go out. Carlton seen how sad Maya has been and decided that Miles should take her out to his favorite restaurant. After that, he should take her to his parents secret hideout. He thinks that this date is going to be perfect!

He's dressed in a black button up with a pink tie and black slacks. He wanted his tie to match whatever color Maya was wearing tonight.

Miles was under a lot of pressure. During all the years he's been with Maya, he knew very little about her "deceased" ex, because she refused to talk about it. The little information he did find out was from Tristan.

How could that guy fake his death and leave Maya heartbroken? Miles hates to say this, but he was glad that he did it. It had given him the chance to find love with the perfect woman.

Her heels clicked against the wooden steps. Miles' eyes shot up and he looks up to see Maya walking down the steps. She's wearing a pink dress that stops at her knees. Her blonde his is pinned up with a few strands of hair hanging out.

Miles smiled, she looks absolutely gorgeous! He couldn't be happier.

"Shall we start off this date?"

.  
.

_(Maya)_

Miles and Maya were seated at Miles' favorite restaurant. It was an Italian restuarant. Miles had paid off the manager to seclude a section of the restaurant for the two of them.

It's pefect! Although Maya's mind isn't off Cam, she's trying to enjoy herself. She smiles when she's supposed to and laughs when she thinks something is funny. However, her mind wanders back to Cam. All she can think about is why he left her!

"You seem a little distracted," Miles say, as he takes a sip of his wine.

"Do I?" She asks, feigning innocence.

"Thinking about him?"

"Miles, I'm-"

"Maya," he sighs, "Do you still love him?"

"I- I don't know," she answers truthfully. She never thought about if she still has love for Cam. She only thought about being heartbroken since his death. She thought about how life would've been if he was still alive.

"Maya, I love you. You know that. I want to spend the rest of my life with you, but-"

"But what?"

"If you're still in love with this guy, we can't be together."

"Miles," she gasps. It feels as if a ton of bricks has just crushed her. "I love you and I- I don't know how I feel about Cam. I feel angry and hurt that he faked his death. This has affected me so much and it hurts that he doesn't even want to see, again. All I want is closure from him and I want answers!"

"You don't know if you love him?" he questions with a hint of anger in his voice.

"I'll always have love for him; he was my first love. But when you came, you took over my heart and now- now I love you."

Now, tears has fallen down Maya's cheeks. She lost Cam in the past, she can't lose Miles. He has taken care of her when Cam has left. All she wanted was closure. She wanted to know what made Cam ever think of such a selfish plan! Not only had he left her heartbroken and depressed, he left many other people feeling guilty for not stepping in. She mainly wanted to know why doesn't Cam want to talk to her, again.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: **Are you team Cam or Miles? Hmmm. Let me know in my reviews which I'm really thankful for. I love when people review my story and give me feedback. It makes me want to keep writing. In case some of you didn't know, I'm posting my Clare/OC story tomorrow. I just finished the final touches and I'm thinking about going back over it after I finish this chapter.

What Cam did was absolutely wrong! How dare he fake his death and leave Maya all heartbroken and guilty. It's a good thing Miles came and stepped in. I know you're all waiting on Cam's explanation, but I think I'll get to it in this chapter. By the way, the next chapter is the last chapter. I'm sorry that it's so short, but I don't see this story going anywhere but four chapters. If you want, you can check out my other story: Red Lights & Warning Signs and be on the lookout for my new story! :)

Review/Favorite/Follow/Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **Stephen Stohn owns Degrassi!

By the way, HAPPY DEGRASSI TUESDAY! WOO HOO!

**Chapter 3: When it Rains, it Pours**

_(Cam)_

It's been a week since that run in with Maya. Cam has tried his best to make sure he doesn't run into her, again. He had Todd do all of his grocery shopping for him and he only went out when he needed to go to work. Todd called him stupid and selfish. He said that he needed to talk to Maya. Of course Todd was right, but Cam couldn't Maya yet. He didn't know how to give her the explanation she needed.

Seeing her made Cam reflect back to his childhood and everyone he had left. He left behind his billet mom and his family back at home. They all thought he was dead, too. He left behind the friends he had made at Degrassi. He was starting to question if it was a good idea and if he should have killed himself. Maybe he didn't deserve to live.

Cam sighed deeply and walked out to the living room. He sent Todd a text, telling him to meet him at the mall. He walked outside and went to his car. He got in and drove off to the mall. When he arrived, his phone vibrated. He grabbed it out of his pocket and saw that it was a text from Todd. He was telling him that he was five minutes away. Cam sent him a text and told him to meet him in the food court. After sending the text, he stuffed his phone back in his pocket and he was on his way inside.

Cam walked inside of the mall and pondered whether he should take the stairs or the escalator. He decided to be lazy and take the escalator. Once he made it to the top, he got off and searched around for the food court. Once he found it, he saw her, again. She was walking with her boyfriend. He stood there, speechless as he watched her boyfriend peck her lips. A smile was on her face and she wrapped her arms around him to draw him into a longer kiss. Cam can't help but feel a little jealous. He wishes it was him instead of that pretty boy Maya was now with.

"Go talk to her," Todd says as he comes up behind Cam.

Cam nodded his head. It was time. He had to talk to Maya and let her know the truth, for both of their sake. He found the strength in his legs and moved towards the couple. When he got closer, he saw her turn to face him. He saw her facial expression change from happy and giddily into angry in less than three seconds.

"What are you doing here?" she growled.

"I-It's a mall," Cam answered nervously, "I came to shop, but I'm glad I ran into you. Can we talk please, Maya?"

Maya looked over at her boyfriend. She whispered something in his ear and he kissed her on the lips before walking away. I sighed and stuffed my hands in my pocket.

"Well, I'm starving so I was just about to eat. Care to join me?" she asked.

Cam nodded his head. The two of them decided to get some Chinese food to split. They walked over towards an empty table and sat down. As they began to eat, he couldn't help but notice how much Maya has grown. She no longer had the glasses she wore in high school. Her hair was now straight and it had gotten much longer. Her body had filled out and she didn't look like the scrawny girl that he had fallen in love with.

"You gonna tell me why you faked your death?" she asked angrily.

She had every right to be angry with him. He had faked his death because of what he was going through. He didn't think about how she would have felt and if he would have considered her feelings, they wouldn't be in this predicament now. Maybe the two would've still been together and living happily in Toronto or somewhere else.

"I was depressed Maya. I was suffering from depression, loneliness, and anxiety. I didn't think anyone cared about me and I thought everyone would be better without me," he tells her. He had to admit, it felt good to get that off his chest.

"You thought _I'd_ be better without you? Cam, I was in love with you! I pictured us staying together, getting married, having kids, and growing old together! I pictured our whole future together right before you left me."

"And now?"

"Now, I want to kill you myself! You're so damn selfish, Cam! You left everyone feeling like it was their fault! You triggered Eli to take drugs and go crazy, Dallas went crazy a little, too. The Ice Hounds felt like it was all their fault and they've been-"

"It was their fault!" Cam yelled, suddenly having enough. He didn't mean to make them all feel guilty, but it was something that he had to do. He couldn't take living in Toronto any longer. "It's not entirely their fault, but they did drive me to it. They bullied me and made my life a living hell, My."

"You could have come to talk to me, or anyone for that matter Cam!"

"Talking wasn't going to do much, Maya. I was halfway broken when I got to Degrassi and then the Ice Hounds made me break completely."

"I could have helped you," she whispered.

"There was no use. I didn't want help; I wanted to be free."

"So you faked your death?"

"Yeah, I couldn't go through with taking my life so I decided to fake my death. I thought that everyone's life, including mine, would be better without me being here."

"Even me?"

Cam sighed and said, "Especially you. You're happy now, aren't you? I see you with your new guy-"

"Miles."

"Yeah, Miles. You look so happy. I guess this was all for the best."

"But-"

"No buts. You're happy and I'm happy. Let's just leave it at that."

.

.

.

_(Maya)_

After the talk with Cam, Maya left the table in tears. He was right, she was happy. Maybe this all was for the best. She hates to admit it, but Cam faking his death has been the best for both of them. She can tell that he's happy and she is, too. If he wouldn't have faked his death, he would have been very depressed and it would have affected both of them.

_This was for the best_, she keeps reminding herself. She found love through it all and it had been with the most wonderful guy ever. Miles has made her fall in love again and he showed her the way love should be.

As she walked through the mall, she spotted Miles coming out of the game store. She smiled through her tears and ran over to him. Her arms flung around his body and she began to cry. She cried harder than she expected to. She cried because she thought she had lost Cam, but he was alive. She cried because the two of them had no chance of ever being together again. But, she also cried because she was happy. She was happy that she had Miles and happy that he wasn't going to leave her side. She was happy that she had the answers to her questions.

"You okay?" he asked her.

"Yes," she said with a small smile, "I'm just glad that I have you."

"You'll always have me, Maya. I'm not going anywhere."

Maya smiled as she slipped her hand in Miles. They walked around the mall and for once, Maya felt like a weight had been lifted from her shoulders.

.

.

.

(Cam)

After Maya had walked away, Cam decided it was time for him to leave. He sent Todd a text to let him know he was heading home. This was not how he had planned his day. He didn't want to run into Maya, again, and explain to her what had happened and what had triggered him to fake his death.

As Cam drove home, he kept thinking about what life could have been if he had Maya. Sighing, Cam decided to turn on the radio. His eyes adverted off the road for a few seconds and once he focused back on the road, a large truck was swerving towards him. Cam had tried to swerve passed, but the truck had slammed hard into his car. His life was taken instantly.

Campbell Saunders was dead.

**AN: **I usually don't do Author Notes at the end, but I had to. Please, do not be upset me with! I know this chapter probably sucks, but I let my hands type away and this is what it came up with. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and stay tuned for the next chapter which will be on Friday.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: **Sorry for updating so late! I was busy all today, but I'm glad I remembered to update this last chapter!

To all of you who took the time to read _Ghost of the Past_, thank you! I'm glad you all read and reviewed the story. It encourages me to continue writing! By the way, if you haven't already, please check out my new story: _The Clare Edwards Story_.

By the way, once my other story _Red Lights & Warning Signs _is finished, I'm going to post another story to replace it. I'm pondering whether I want to post my Clew story or if I want to post my Camaya/Matlingsworth story. Please let me know what you all think in the reviews!

This is the last chapter, readers! I know you weren't all expecting Cam to die, and honestly, neither was I. When I was first writing this story I had no intention on killing Cam, but it seemed like a right way to end the story off. By the way, this chapter is longer than the rest of my chapters.

Now, enough rambling...

Review/Follow/Favorite/Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **Stephen Stohn owns Degrassi.

**Chapter 4: Say it's not so**

_"...police are saying that this large truck had swerved into this car. It appears that the passenger of this car had tried to swerve, but terribly failed. The police have, yet, identified the body."_

_"...police has now identified the body as 24-year-old Scott Caldwell. Investigators are saying he was killed instantly."_

_There was a picture shown of the guy. Maya froze and she felt her breath catch in her throat. It couldn't be...was it Cam? Maya rewind the TV and paused it at the picture. It was Cam! Everything that Maya was holding in her hands had crashed on to the wooden floor. Her body began to shake and tears began to form in her eyes, begging to be released. _

_Miles had heard the sound of glass breaking, along with Carlton. The two had rushed by Maya's side. Miles' eyes followed Maya's shocked gaze and he looked at the screen. He turned back to see Maya had fallen to her knees. She was crying so much and her body began to shake furiously. Miles went to comfort her. He stroked her blonde hair and kissed her on the top of her head. He knew that he had to be there for her. _

_"He's really gone this time, isn't he?" Maya sobbed as her hands found their way to Miles' shirt. She grabbed a fistful of his shirt and clung on to him with her dear life. _

_"Yes," Miles admitted sadly. He knows Maya still has some type of feelings for Cam and he couldn't be angry with her. That was, after all, her first love. She had thought she lost him the first time and it turned out he was alive. Now, he was gone, again...but this time it was for good. _

_"I just saw him, though!" she argued. Obviously she was in denial. "I-I saw him at the mall and we talked! We came to a closure and I-We..." he voice trailed off. She couldn't even finish her sentence. It just didn't seem real. She had just saw Cam at the mall. They had split Chinese and talked. It wasn't a long talk, but it was a talk: something that she's been wanting for so long._

.

.

.

_(Maya)_

Maya sat on the chair applying her mascara for the third time. Each time she had finished, she had to redo it due to the tears she kept letting out. After finally telling her mind that Cam was gone, forever this time, Maya managed to call her friends. When she told them, they thought she was crazy. They told her that Cam had killed himself in the garden at Degrassi. She argued with all of them, telling them she wasn't crazy. She even had Miles tell them that she had seen Cam. Once Miles told them the story, they were shocked, angry, and confused. The angriest of them all were Dallas and Owen. They were pissed that Cam had faked his death, but they were also pissed that they never got the chance to see him again. It was too late this time, because he was actually gone.

Maya finished applying her mascara. There was a knock on the door and she called for them to come in. When the door opened, it revealed Miles wearing a black button up, a gray tie, and some black slacks. He flashed Maya a small smile and she returned it, sadly.

"Ready to go?" Miles asked her.

"Not really," she sighed heavily, "but yeah."

"Maya, I-"

"Can we not talk about it, please? L-Let's just go and get this over with."

"Okay."

Maya stood up and looked over on her bed. She grabbed the bag that was on her bed and walked out of the room with Miles. They walked down the steps and outside where Carlton was standing in front of the car with the door opened. Maya stepped inside first and Miles followed behind her. Carlton closed the door and began to drive to the destination. On the way there, Maya was living her nightmare all over again. She went to Cam's funeral once, she was sure she wasn't ready to do it again.

.

.

.

Maya tried to walk to Cam's casket, but she couldn't find it in her heart to. The casket was closed, but she just didn't want to go through this, again. When the preacher began to speak about Cam, who was known as Scott here, Maya couldn't take it. She stood up and ran out of the room with Miles following behind her. She ran into his arms and cried. She had just gotten Cam back; why'd he get taken from her, again?

"You're the famous Maya Matlin, correct?" a man with curly hair and brown eyes asked her. His eyes had bags under them and they were red and puffy from crying.

"Yes," Maya answered uncertainly, pulling away from Miles.

"I'm Todd, Sc- I mean Cam's best friend."

"How'd you know who I was?" Maya asked as she felt Miles' arm tighten around her.

"Cam, of course. He described ever single detail of you although your hair is straighter and you don't have glasses anymore. He also showed me pictures of you. He told me mostly everything about you; I feel like I practically know your whole life."

"Oh," she said softly. Tears began to form in her eyes once again. Cam hasn't forgotten about her. He used to talk about her.

"Excuse me, Maya's boyfriend-"

"Miles," Miles introduced himself to Todd.

"Yeah, Miles, can I have a word with Maya, please?"

"Yeah, sure," Miles said uneasily.

"Maya, follow me, please."

Maya followed Todd and they walked outside of the church in silence. Todd stuffed his hands in his pockets and let out a deep, sad sigh. He let a tear fall down his face and he hadn't bothered to wipe it away. Instead, he took one of his free hands out of his pocket and reached into the inside his blazer. He pulled out a small, red book with the word **Cheesy **engraved on it. _  
_

Maya stared at Todd in confusion. She wasn't sure why he was handing her a book with the nickname she had given Cam on it. Was this a joke?

"This is Cam's diary. He had written in it and I think you should have it. I'm pretty sure he'd want you to."

"T-Thank you," Maya whispered as she tried to contain her tears. She put the diary into her bag and looked down at her feet.

"I-I guess I'll see you around."

When Todd had left, Miles came out. He wrapped his arms around Maya and kissed her temple. Maya requested that she wanted to go home. She couldn't be here. She couldn't go see Cam being buried for real this time. Her heart couldn't handle that he was gone forever.

Her body felt so weak from the crying and the lack of sleep that she had gotten since his death. She collapsed into Miles chest and he scooped her into his arms. He walked her to the car and put her inside. During the silent drive home, Maya clung on to Miles' and cried silently.

.

.

.

Maya sat in her room with the door locked. She had told Miles that she didn't want to be bother for the day. He understood, but insisted that she needed to eat. So, he'd bring her a tray of food, knock on the door, and leave.

Maya's fingers traced along the diary. She wasn't sure if she was ready to open it and unleash all of Cam's secrets. Sighing, she opened the diary and turned to the last page in it.

_June 15, 2014_

_Dear Journal,_

_I'm writing to you from my room, in which I decided to lock myself in. After my encounter with Maya, I couldn't be brave and come out of the house. I'm afraid that I'll run into her again and have to tell her why I decided to fake my death. I rather her have her hate me from afar. I'm also afraid that once I see her again, I'll fall in love with her, again. I know I can't have her, because she's with that "pretty boy". He makes her happy and I sometimes wish that it could have been me to make her happy, but I wasn't happy myself. _

_She looked so beautiful when I saw her, although she was pissed at me. I wanted to hold her forever and kiss her. I wanted to let her know that I was a fuck up and I'd never leave her, again, but that would've been a lie. I was going to leave her again; I was sure of it._

_Todd keeps telling me I should talk to her. He told me that when the time was right, we'd find each other again. He was right; I have to talk to her, but I don't know how. I don't know what to say and I don't want her to tell me she hates me. I guess I just want everything to appear normal, as if nothing happened. But that's never going to happen, right?_

_Anyways, I've got to go. Todd keeps bugging me._

_Signed,_

_Cheesy_

By the time Maya had finished reading, she saw the wet spots on the journal entry. She wiped her eyes and took a deep breath. She decided to turn to the first page and read that. She wasn't ready for what she was about to read.

_September 23_

_Dear Journal, _

_Todd forced me to get this and talk about why I had faked my death. He said I was fucked up in the head and thought I needed help. He tried getting me to talk to shrinks, but I can't face them. So, here you are. I guess this is easy than talking to some stranger. _

_Anyway, I guess you can say I was always un-normal. There was something different about me; something that made me stick out more than other boys and it wasn't in a good way. I got picked on for being "too sensitive" and always having panic attacks when I was younger. My mother always told me that it was sweet that I was sensitive, because the girls would love it._

_Oh mom, you were wrong._

_Everyone picked on me. They called me a wimp and other names. My panic attacks had gotten worse as the years went on. It was my father who helped the panic attacks slow down. In fifth grade, he had gotten me on board for hockey. He taught me it and I began to love it; I felt in control on the ice. As the years went on, I gotten better. I eventually became the best in my little town. _

_One day, my parents had gotten a letter from a high school called Degrassi. They had just gotten a hockey team had heard about me. They wanted me there. My parents called the principal of the school and they told him how they were a little skeptical. They didn't want the family to pack up and move to a brand new town. They didn't want to start over. Simpson, that's the principal, explained to them that they didn't need to move. Only me. He told them about the billet family I'd be assign to. _

_Everything seemed to perfect at the time. I was going to move away on my own and have a fresh start. I was going to a new town to help me pursue my dreams. _

_My parents had finally agreed and they helped me pack. By the end of August, I was on my way Toronto to start a new life. My billet parents were nice. They, along with their children, treated me like I was apart of them family. I felt like it was going to be a great start for me until I entered Degrassi._

_I made a few friends when I got there and I even had a girlfriend...my first girlfriend! Maya was everything that I had wanted and I was glad she was mine. Our relationship was a little rocky at first, but it had gotten a little stronger until the hockey team began to bully me._

_I felt like I was little all over again. The ice no longer made me feel like I was in control. It had made me feel like I was a coward, instead. The team captain, Mike Dallas, did a good job at that. He made me feel worthless and like I didn't matter. He, and the rest of the Ice Hounds, made fun of me. _

_My panic attacks came back and it was even worse than before. I began to cut and a lot. I had gotten more depressed without even knowing it. I don't even think everyone around me noticed it._

_Now, jumping to the reason I faked my death. I could have went through it, but I wasn't brave enough. I felt that I still had so much more to see in life. I was selfish for faking my death and not thinking of the ones who did care about me and not realizing the affect behind it. But, at the time, I wasn't thinking about that. I was thinking that I needed to get away from Toronto. If I would've run away, people would've been looking for me. They would've gotten the cops involved and I probably would've been found. Faking my death seemed to be the best option. I could live my life without people knowing. I could be free._

Maya had enough. She shut the diary close and took a deep breath. She stood up and grabbed the bag that was sitting on her dresser. She knew that she had to give this to Cam and she had to talk to him. She slipped on her shoes and ran, unnoticed, out of the house. She hopped into her car and sent Miles a text letting her know that she was going to be at the cemetery. She had to get something off her chest.

After what seemed like hours of driving, Maya pulled up at the cemetery. She parked her car and walked inside. She looked around until she found Cam's grave. There were flowers and cards already on there. Maya sighed and kneel down. As she looked at the tombstone, she couldn't help but scoff that the tombstone said Scott Caldwell instead of his real name.

"Cam," she started with a shaky breath, "I wish you would've told me you what you were going through. I know I wouldn't have understood that much, but I could have been there for you. I could have help you. You could have still been alive and happy. I would've made sure of that."

Maya reached into the bag she had brought. She smiled through the tears and said, "I brought you something you'd like. Y-You remember how you and I both have an interest in lucky clover underwear? Well, I got you something: a lucky clover, although it's a little too late for the luck. I got you something else, too."

Maya reached back into the bag and pulled out a picture in a frame. It was a picture that she and Cam had taken on their first date to the mall. She remembers it perfectly, because Katie had went to chaperon on their date. Maya had managed to get her and Cam to sneak away. They took pictures along the way. It was something she'd never forget.

"I-I have my copy at home," she sniffled. Maya sat the frame on the ground and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. She stood up and closed her eyes, silently wishing that she could just have Cam back. She knew that it wasn't going to happen; it was impossible, but it was worth a try.

Maya heard soft footsteps, but she didn't bother to turn around. She knew who it was; she could smell his cologne. Miles' arms wrapped around her and he kissed the top of her head. Maya suddenly broke down. She didn't want to cry right here, but she couldn't hold in the tears any longer.

"Come on, let's get you home," Miles said, taking her hand.

Maya let Miles' lead her away from Cam's tombstone. Once again, a piece of her had left with him. As they walk away, Maya pictures Cam's smile. She pictures his laughter and all the good times they've had. She pictures the time he had spent the night at her house. She thought it was the last time he'd ever hold her, again until he held her a few weeks ago when she angrily yelled at him.

But that wasn't going to happen, again. Campbell Saunders was gone this time and he wasn't coming back.


End file.
